SmartHome and SmartEnd over wrapped lines
The Smart Home function allows the cursor to toggle between the start position and the first non-whitespace character position of the line. This is useful for skipping past indentation, whether it be tabs or spaces. Likewise, the Smart End function toggles past trailing whitespaces at the end of a line. This topic has been discussed before, see Smart home. The reason I am bringing this up again is because previous implementations of the Smart Home functionality have not worked well over lines that are wrapped. The implementation below works pleasingly well even when lines are wrapped, stepping through the wrapped lines by or one by one. It also solves the " for one character on a line" insert mode problem, and is Replace mode friendly. Of course, cursor positioning can be achieved via vanilla Vim way: using 0, ^, g0, g$, g_, etc, but it's easier and faster when two keys take care of all of the functions. Especially over wrapped lines. "place in vimrc nmap :call SmartHome("n") nmap :call SmartEnd("n") imap =SmartHome("i") imap =SmartEnd("i") vmap :call SmartHome("v") vmap :call SmartEnd("v") function SmartHome(mode) let curcol = col(".") "gravitate towards beginning for wrapped lines if curcol > indent(".") + 2 call cursor(0, curcol - 1) endif if curcol 1 || curcol > indent(".") + 1 if &wrap normal g^ else normal ^ endif else if &wrap normal g0 else normal 0 endif endif if a:mode "v" normal msgv`s endif return "" endfunction function SmartEnd(mode) let curcol = col(".") let lastcol = a:mode "i" ? col("$") : col("$") - 1 "gravitate towards ending for wrapped lines if curcol < lastcol - 1 call cursor(0, curcol + 1) endif if curcol < lastcol if &wrap normal g$ else normal $ endif else normal g_ endif "correct edit mode cursor position, put after current character if a:mode "i" call cursor(0, col(".") + 1) endif if a:mode "v" normal msgv`s endif return "" endfunction Comments To make SmartEnd work properly with multi-byte characters, use current character's length to move cursor rightward, instead of move by 1 byte. Reason: under a multi-byte character, move cursor 1 byte further might have no effect. For example, use yl and byteidx() to get the length (this overwrites current used register) function SmartEnd(mode) let curcol = col(".") let lastcol = a:mode "i" ? col("$") : col("$") - 1 "gravitate towards ending for wrapped lines if curcol < lastcol - 1 normal yl let l:charlen = byteidx(getreg(), 1) call cursor(0, curcol + l:charlen) endif if curcol < lastcol if &wrap normal g$ else normal $ endif else normal g_ endif "correct edit mode cursor position, put after current character if a:mode "i" normal yl let l:charlen = byteidx(getreg(), 1) call cursor(0, col(".") + l:charlen) endif if a:mode "v" normal msgv`s endif return "" endfunction This tip and VimTip315 and gave me some great ideas for my own and keys. I also studied some great ideas from a URL mentioned in VimTip315: http://hermitte.free.fr/vim/ressources/vimfiles/plugin/homeLikeVC++_vim.html Try putting these in your vimrc. " map to move to first word in line " if at first word, move to beginning of line " if at beginning of line, move to beginning of window " if at beginning of window, move to beginning of file nnoremap :call SmartHome("n") inoremap :call SmartHome("i") vnoremap :call SmartHome("v") function! SmartHome(mode) if col('.') 1 if line('.') 1 return elseif winline() &scrolloff+1 normal! m`gg else normal! m`H0 endif elseif strpart(getline('.'), -1, col('.')) =~ '^\s\+$' normal! 0 else normal! ^ endif if a:mode "v" normal! msgv`s endif endfun " map to move to end of line " if at end of line, move to end of window " if at end of window, move to end of file nnoremap :call SmartEnd("n") inoremap :call SmartEnd("i") vnoremap :call SmartEnd("v") function! SmartEnd(mode) if col('.') < col('$')-1 normal! $ elseif winline() < winheight(0) - &scrolloff normal! m`L$ else normal! m`G$ endif if a:mode "v" normal! msgv`s endif endfun ----